Love and Lust
by The Best Medicine is Laughter
Summary: Follow Percy and Annabeth through their lives in a series of one shots where they display their affections in sexual ways. I take requests, as long as they don't stray too far from the actual characters. Let me know what you think! (Picture credits go to the talented Viria)
1. Stables

**First smutty fanfic, my friends. Tell me what you think! Also, if you want to see more M rated one shots with Percy ad Annabeth, give me a scenario and I will do it! (I'd appreciate it if you stuck to their actual characters) Thanks!**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own Percy Jackson or any other characters associated with the series. (or Heroes of Olympus for that matter)**

Annabeth sat up in her bed on the Argo II. She had just fallen into a fitful sleep when she was hastily awoken by a strange noise. It was the night after Percy and her had gotten out of Tartarus and she couldn't have been more thrilled to be laying in a comfortable bed in a safe environment. Still, she couldn't sleep. Her memories of Tartarus were still fresh in her mind: the darkness that had consumed her body, the fire river water that had scorched her throat, the monstrous creatures that had loomed over her and spread total and utter despair through her soul. No one forgets something that traumatic that easily. Suddenly, the strange noise appeared again. It sounded like a heavy creature quickly scuttling across the floor. The noise got louder and louder as the creature approached Annabeth's bed. Annabeth looked around her moonlit room and saw nothing. _Maybe I'm hallucinating,_ Annabeth thought. Then, a hairy, heavy limb hit Annabeth in the chest.

She fell back as the force pressed on her and her head slammed into the mattress. Gasping, Annabeth reached for the knife she had placed on her nightstand before bed, just in case there was some unexpected attack on the Argo II. The irony was impeccable. The creature, however, knocked the knife away and moved closer onto her chest, making it so Annabeth could hardly breathe. She looked around frantically for an escape.

"You thought you were the only one who knew about the door?" the creature sputtered into her ear. Annabeth could recognized that voice anywhere.

"Arachne." Annabeth muttered. She could feel its hot saliva on her face. She rose her hand to her face to wipe it off when the stench of freshly cut flesh hit her. The spit on her face was not just saliva, it was also mixed with a large quantity of blood. Annabeth's fear doubled. Who had Arachne killed?

"You knew my weakness, princess. _Pride_. However, I also know yours." Two of Arachne's many limbs hoisted a body onto the bed. A limp body with bloody black hair and blank green eyes.

"No" Annabeth whispered as she recognized the body. It was Percy. Annabeth's heart hammered in her chest. She strained against the monster's weight to hold his body but Arachne had pinned her arms to her sides. Arachne moved his body closer so Annabeth could have an unobstructed view of him. There was a gaping, bloody hole where his heart should've been. "NO!" Annabeth yelled. She couldn't tear her eyes away from him, hoping he would move. Yet she already knew, he was gone. Then, she cried out a sound of utter defeat. Without Percy, she could not function. Without Percy, she might as well be dead. He was her foundation in the literal sense. He had fallen into Tartarus for her because he "wasn't going to let her go again" but he had left her on this world. He had let her go. She screamed in terror again.

Arachne smiled with glee. "I just wanted to see that beautifully devastated look on your face before I ripped you in half. Have fun in hell." It laughed and prepared to plunge it's teeth into her neck. Darkness.

Annabeth woke up sweating, shaking, and crying. She jumped out of bed and without hesitation, ran to Percy's room to check that he was okay. She walked in and found him twisting and turning in his sleep and she let out a sigh of relief. It was just a dream. However, she still decided to sit on his bed for a while to let her heart stop racing and to calm her breathing. Her demigod mind sure knew how to make her have the worst nightmare possible. _What if it had been real?_ Annabeth shook her head. She couldn't think of that or else she would never recover. She was safe and he was safe, that was what mattered. "It wasn't real" she muttered over and over, watching Percy breathe. Before Annabeth had fully calmed down from her experience, however, Percy jolted up in his bed, breathing heavily. He spotted Annabeth. She was about to sheepishly offer an explanation and an apology as to why she was in his room but he cut her off by lunging across the bed and hugging her as tightly as he could.

"I just-I just had the worst dream" he shuttered as he held her tighter. Annabeth sighed as she smoothed her hands down his back.

"Me too" she whispered.

They sat like that for a while until Percy released Annabeth to look her in the eyes.

"Stables? " he offered.

"Sure" annabeth smiled. Annabeth loved how he had taken it as thier secret place. They walked down there hand in hand, not speaking, knowing they would tell each other what happened soon enough...

It turned out that Percy's dream was very similar to Annabeth's except the antagonist was kelli the empousa instead of Arachne. Once they had each told their stories, Annabeth buried her face into her hands. They were sitting under the glass floor, wrapped up in blankets. Annabeth was leaning back into Percy's chest. "What does this mean?" she asked out loud, not expecting an accurate answer.

"I have no idea", Percy responded. He turned her around and gingerly removed her hands from her face. Then he moved his hands to her cheeks and looked into her watery grey eyes. "But we're ok". She sniffed, looked at the ceiling to avoid the tears threatening to fall, and hugged Percy tightly. Percy hugged her back and felt calm for the first time in a long time. Suddenly though, Percy's mind flashed back to Tartarus, when they found Bob. What if Bob hadn't been there? What if they hadn't found him or if he hadn't helped them? So much luck had allowed them to live. They might not be as lucky next time. Anxiety took over Percy again so he did the only thing that seemed right at the moment. He pressed his lips to Annabeth's, knowing that he might die tomorrow or sometime next week but when he was with Annabeth, he was somehow okay with that. She was the only thing that made him feel sane and safe, regardless of the tasks ahead. He knew Annabeth would always have his back. She grabbed his face and pulled back. From the look in her eyes, he knew she was thinking the same thing. They had each other's backs, no matter what. Percy thought of how much stronger their relationship was, because of Tartarus and his memory loss. Annabeth had neglected helping on a quest when he has disappeared to the Roman camp because she was so focused on finding Percy. Percy had neglected staying on the Argo II to fulfill the prophesy because he needed to be with Annabeth when she was falling into Tartarus. It scared him how much love he had for this one person. It scared him because he had no idea what he would do if she disappeared.

"I love you" he said. "I love you so much."

She smiled, "I love you, too."

He kissed her again and he was filled with desire for her. He felt heat spread throughout his body like a fire. He wanted her.

Never breaking the kiss, he gently lowered her to the blanket-covered ground. Now he was kneeling over her. He ran his fingers over her bare arms up to the straps of her tank top. Annabeth's moved her hands to cover his for a moment before reaching for his back. She crept her hands up his shirt and enjoyed the feeling of his warm skin beneath her palms. He slowly moved his hands to the hem of her shirt. He broke the kiss for a moment and gave her a questioning look. She nodded and arched her back so he could get her tank top off. She quickly tore off his own shirt. Percy thought of when they had first came down to the stables a couple weeks ago. Frank had been mortified when he saw them here. He thought they had done something immoral when really all they had done was sleep. They were on a quest for gods sake! He chuckled thinking of how the tables had turned.

"What?" asked Annabeth, her lips swollen from their kisses.

"Just, a couple weeks ago, we would've never done this. But now..."

Annabeth furrowed her eyebrows, "Never done what?"

Percy froze. Of course Annabeth didn't want to do this - to go all the way. They were on a quest! Just because his feelings changed didn't meant that hers would, too. He internally cursed himself for being such an idiot.

"Uh" he said "Never- Never mind" he started to get off of her when she grabbed his wrist.

"No wait!" she said. "Now I realize what you mean, you mean go all the way. I want to."

"Yeah? "

"Yeah"

"Even though we've never even seen each other naked? " He felt silly saying this but he wanted to make sure Annabeth was completely on board.

She bit her lip and looked away for a second. She looked like she was having an internal struggle with herself. She sighed and finally looked back at him."Percy we were in Tartarus, where it felt like years even though it was only weeks. I'm not even sure what was real and what was only my imagination. I'm not even sure if we're out of Tartarus yet, or if a titian is having me envision this. I need to know that you are real and safe and with me. I need to be with you." She grinned with a little bit of embarrassment. "I also want to thank you for letting go of that ledge for me." She pushed him to the floor so she was on top and kissed him before he could respond.

He started kissing his way down to her throat. "I would do it again in a heartbeat" he murmured against her neck. He continued kissing down her body until he reached the top edge of her bra. He reached behind her to unclasp it. However, he just couldn't figure it out. He took his lips off of her and looked at it in confusion. Annabeth laughed and reached her hands behind her, popped the latch, and removed the bra. She kissed his cheek in adoration. Percy grinned as his cheeks flushed and he flipped her over so he was on top. He slowly moved his hands from her arms to her breasts, keeping eye contact with her the whole time, looking for any sign of distress. All he saw, however, was her eyes darken with desire. He looked down at his hands and marveled at how beautiful she looked and how amazing she felt. He moved his right hand off of her breast and replaced it with his mouth. He licked and sucked her nipple while his other hand massaged her left breast. She moaned with satisfaction and entwined her hands into his hair. Percy smiled, glad he was pleasuring her. He was new to this too.

Annabeth then moved her hands down to Percy's waistline. He stopped massaging and kissing her breasts to watch her. She ran her fingers inside the hem of his pajama pants before slowly dragging his pants down his legs. She looked down at his boxers and saw his erection forming a tent with the thin fabric. Her face showed awe with a hint of smugness, like she was proud she made him feel this way. She looked into his eyes. "Your turn"

She yanked the boxers off of his hips and flipped them over again. She kissed his lips firmly before making a slow beeline with her mouth down over his neck, his chest, his stomach, finally arriving at his member. She kissed it lovingly before taking it into her hands. She gently stroked it, wondering what would happen when she got more intimate but at the same time confident that she knew what she was doing. Percy shuddered at her touch. He couldn't imagine anyone else's hands on him like this. She moved her mouth closer to his member and checked Percy's eyes before taking him into her mouth. Percy felt like he had just eaten a pound of ambrosia. Her mouth moved up and down his member as her tongue explored every crevice of his manhood. Percy moaned in happiness. He could feel Annabeth's smirk on his member and Percy made a new resolve: he would make her moan just as loud.

It was almost like a game between the two lovers, seeing who could bring their partner the most pleasure. However, there was also a much deeper meaning to their elicit relations. They needed to be close. They needed to create this physical binding contract between them. Percy especially felt he needed to prove to her how much she meant to him. He pulled her up to his face and kissed her while he fumbled with her pajama bottoms and her underwear. He tore both articles of clothing off at once and then Percy realized they were both naked together for the first time. Despite his nervousness, this fact only made him need her more. He slid his hand from her hip to the inside of her thigh. He asked with his eyes, _is this ok?_ Her eyes, so dark they were like clouds in the middle of the night now, showed lust as she nodded and, keeping his eyes locked with hers, he slipped his fingers between her folds to discover this previously unknown territory. Annabeth eyes fluttered shut. She bit her lip to keep from moaning, but gasped loudly when Percy rubbed her cilt. Percy shivered from hearing her elicit noises. He did this to her. He moved his fingers over her entrance and hesitated only for a moment before entering a finger inside her. Annabeth's eyes squeezed together as tightly as possible as she moaned again. Percy felt her wetness and his desire strengthened. He flipped her over again so he was on top. He positioned himself at her entrance. He gave her a look and when she nodded furiously, he slowly lowered himself into her. Percy moaned as he felt his cock slide into her vagina. He snapped out of his reverie, however, when he heard a sharp intake of breath from Annabeth. As if she was in pain. He gave her a sideways glance from above her.

"It's supposed to be a little painful the first time", she said her eyes slightly amused as she started into Percy's worried face. "I've done my research. It's fine. Keep going"

Percy nodded but then realized something. This was their first time, and he didn't have a condom. His eyes widened in shock. "Annabeth!" he nearly screamed as he quickly withdrew himself from her. "I don't have a - a"

"A condom?" she smirked. "Oh seaweed brain, this is why I'm the brains in the relationship. I'm on the pill, a goddess-enhanced pill at that. Do you think I would really allow you to do something like this without the necessary precautions?"

He rolled his eyes but was also very relieved, "Fine, you win. Annabeth - 10,457. Percy - 0." But secretly, he was loved her teasing. He loved it when she teased him, mainly because she never acted like this with anyone else. With all of her friends and family, she was very serious. Loving, but serious. With Percy, she let herself go and acted like a normal teenager instead of an adult. He was her own private stress pillow, the only person she told everything to and showed her entire personality to. His love for her almost hurt, it was so intense. He couldn't ever tell her how much she meant to him. He smashed his lips against hers and slowly reentered her body. Annabeth didn't feel pain this time; she felt pleasure. Her nails scraped his back as she sighed and whispered, "faster".

Percy quickened his pace. Pulling in and out, in and out. Annabeth matched Percy's movements by bucking her hips upward each time he thrust down. He looked into her face, her mouth had the biggest smile he had ever seen. This turned him on even more as he went faster. Their hips slammed into each other with each thrust. His member throbbed inside of her and he knew he was close to coming.

Annabeth's breathing turned ragged. "P-Percy I'm gonna- I'm gonna." She moaned as her inner walls clenched around him and she came. Feeling her constrict around him made him shudder and with one last thrust he yelled, "Annabeth!" and came inside of her. In that moment, his mind was empty of everything except the girl smiling in front of him, blonde hair damp in perspiration and thunderstorm eyes full of love. He fell on top of her, breathing hard.

He was laying on her chest, hands on either side of her ribcage. "That- that was" Percy started.

"Yeah" Annabeth agreed, stroking his hair. "It sure was." Then, she stopped stroking him. He looked up and saw her frowning. He instantly went from relaxation and bliss to full defense mode. Was it not what she expected? Was it not good for her?

"What?" he asked carefully. He rolled to the side and propped himself up on his elbow. He would need to be ready for a quick escape.

She chuckled, "Nothing, Perce. Just, well, I finished first. Which means you lasted longer."

He relaxed, realizing nothing was wrong. He rose an eyebrow. "What, was this a competition?" He was teasing her now. That girl was always too damn proud for her own good.

"Well, we'll just see next time." She responded as she rolled onto her side facing Percy. She skimmed her fingers in circles around the small of his back, sending tingles up his spine.

"So... There's a next time?" Percy questioned with a timid smile.

Annabeth smirked and playfully moved her hand down to his butt and giving it a gentle squeeze. "Most definitely."


	2. Stables- The Morning After

**Just a quick conclusion to the lemon, as requested by** Percebeth4Lyfe69 **I also wanted all my readers to know that I am indeed working on your requests. PLEASE do not hesitate to make more requests as I am planning to do all of them. I love you all.**

 **I do not own Percy Jackson or any other characters associated with him.**

Frank woke up from a surprisingly peaceful sleep in his cabin on the Argo II. It wasn't often that he would wake up feeling refreshed and un-threatened by some gods forsaken monster or titan or giant or generally bad thing. He swung his legs out of bed, ready to start the difficult day ahead of him. _Might as well try to be positive,_ he thought as he made his way down the hallway toward the engine room. Why was he heading toward the engine room? Well, he was heading to the stables to meditate. His grandma had always tried to get him to take part in this Asian art of relaxation and Frank had never thought much of it. That is, he hadn't thought much of it until now. He found it surprisingly de-stressing and he found that controlling his animal transformations was much easier if he did some meditation in the morning. Frank turned right once he hit the engine room and headed toward the quiet, relaxing stables. With the sea rolling underneath him, and the familiar smell of hay, Frank found it much easier to practice his meditation. Plus, last time he had done his meditating in his room, Leo had walked in and, although he had tried not to laugh, Frank could tell that it amused him. It was just better in the stables. He cracked open the door hoping to maybe get a 15 minute relaxation session in before he saw two unclothed demigods on the floor. Frank's jaw dropped.

"Oh my gods" he whispered as he diverted his eyes from the couple. Sure all of the indecent parts of their bodies were covered in blankets, but he could still tell that they were both naked under the covers. They were holding each other, each with a slight grin on his or her face. Percy's hair was wild, as if someone had been running fingers through it. He also had a large number of thin, red scratch marks on his back. Annabeth's face was almost completely covered in her untamed hair. She had a red, tender-looking mark on her neck that was quickly forming into a hickey. It didn't take a detective to figure out what had occurred last night between the two.

Although thoroughly embarrassed, Frank thought of what would happen if yet another boat-wide investigation was launched and the rest of the crew found the two of them here, completely exposed. Frank wanted them to wake up so they could at least avoid them that embarrassment. He thought for a moment, and then coughed loudly.

Annabeth was the first one to wake up. Her eyes fluttered open slowly as she looked at the boy lying next to her, her smile widening slightly, and then scanned the rest of the room until she saw Frank. Her eyes widened as she pulled the covers up to her chin. She sat up and her face turned beet red as she used one hand to shake Percy awake and the other to clutch the blanket firmly to her chest. "Percy!" she hissed.

"Wah?" said Percy sluggishly. He cracked his eyes open just a sliver before closing them again. He saw no immediate danger so he didn't see the point in waking up just yet. He reached out an arm and tried to pull her down next to him but Annabeth kept shaking him, forming incomplete phrases.

"Perce- they know- had sex- Frank- Percy- need to get up" she sputtered but Percy took no attention and rolled to his other side, still with his eyes closed.

"Annabeth, calm down" he said. "No one will be down here for hours."

"Um, I wouldn't be so sure about that if I were you." Frank murmured, looking down at his feet.

Percy's eyes shot open. He looked up and saw Frank. His face turned as red as Annabeth's as he sat up and tried to devise an explanation. "Ummmm... We- we were just-"

"Yeah", said Frank. He averted his eyes from the two demigods, as if he were staring directly into sunlight. "I can see that."

Annabeth's hair laid in tangled sheets around her face as she cleared her throat and said, "Frank, you won't tell anyone, will you? This is a one time thing, we promise."

Percy gave her a sideways look for a second and opened his mouth to say something but Annabeth cut him off with a glare that clearly stated _don't say anything or else I will kill you._

Percy closed his mouth and turned to Frank. "Sure, sure" Frank said. "Not a word, got it." Frank, although innocent, knew they were lying. The smiles on their faces this morning were the biggest that Frank had ever seen on either of them. They would definitely do it again. However, Frank was a good friend and wouldn't tell anyone what happened there. "Breakfast is in half an hour. You guys should probably get ready so people don't come looking for you." Frank said as his last comment about what happened before he turned and basically ran out of the room. He winced as he thought of the first time he had come down to the stables. The situations were remarkably similar except what he had thought happened last time _actually_ happened this time. _Why me?_ Frank questioned the gods. _Why do you have to put me in the same deathly awkward situation twice? What did I do to deserve this?_ Frank shook his head as he walked up a flight of stairs near the stables. The gods worked in mysterious, horrible, awful ways.


	3. After School

**Requested by Guest. Hope you enjoy! BTW I was AWOL for a month because I did this summer camp where we didn't have our phones for a month. Sorry about that.**

 **Disclaimer- I don't own Percy, you don't own Percy. okay? okay.**

Percy was in detention. Again.

He was sitting in a wooden chair in Annabeth's office with a pile of schoolwork in front of him. He looked up from his jumble of papers and saw Annabeth painstakingly grading tests, double checking she was giving each student the correct score. It was their junior year at the New Rome college but Annabeth, being the intelligent girl she was, had already accelerated past the required courses for her Architectural Engineering major and was now teaching Calculus 101 at a community college near the New Rome borders. New Rome required their students to go through all four years of college and teaching at a community college counted as a credit. Percy had already failed his Calculus class in New Rome, so his councilor suggested he try taking the course at a different school, the only other school nearby being the one Annabeth taught at. Even though the couple were in a serious relationship, there was no conflict of interest when Percy was enrolled in Annabeth's class because Annabeth was extremely headstrong in her schoolwork ethics. Everyone knew she would be just as harsh on grading Percy as she was with every other student, maybe even harsher. Percy didn't mind too much, though. He liked the way her face brightened when she would come see him after school and exclaim how well he did on a test she had just graded. He liked watching her eyes light up in class as she explained functions and derivatives. He liked how positive she was around him and how she worked so hard to help him.

But there were some disadvantages to their position. Annabeth was very, very strict. In fact, she had given him a weeks worth of detention just for not paying attention during class one day. It really wasn't fair in his opinion. He had tried to argue that it was his ADHD that had made him get distracted and that there had been _a freaking squirrel outside cracking an acorn, yes a legit acorn! and how often do you see something like that?_ but Annabeth would have none of it.

Alas, Percy was stuck in detention for a slight moment of distraction. However, Percy understood why she was doing this. She tried so hard not to show favoritism that she sometimes overcompensated. He didn't mind though, because now he could actually get some schoolwork done. Still, he couldn't help but notice the way tiny strands of hair were falling out of her bun. Or the way her eyebrows furrowed in focus as she counted the mistakes on each test page. Or the way she would occasionally lick her soft lips. Percy shook his head. Who was he kidding? He barely got schoolwork done when Annabeth was in the room. This detention was far more difficult than Annabeth could ever imagine. He had to sit there for an hour every day and just watch her work without talking to, touching, or interacting with her. He could feel his hyperactive brain straining against his skull, threatening to explode. Suddenly, there was a loud chiming from the bell tower across the campus yard. It was 4:00, Percy's daily hour-of-despair was over. She smiled at him, "You did it, Perce. You are officially lifted from your detention."

He let out a deep breath. "Thank. Gods. That was torture."

She cocked her head to the side. "Why was it torture?"

 _Whoops,_ thought Percy. If he told her that half of the time he had been thinking about pulling her hair out of that tight bun, running his fingers through her hair, kissing her lips, her neck, her temples, unbuttoning her blazer, throwing it to the ground... Percy shook himself out of his reverie. She would put him in detention for _another_ week if he told her that. "Because- um" he said, thinking of an excuse. "Because I can't focus on something for more than 30 minutes so it was a real struggle for me to do homework for a whole hour."

She gave him an unconvinced look. _Gods, I'm screwed,_ thought Percy. _If only she weren't so beautiful when she was focused..._

"Mmhmm", she said. She moved around her desk to sit right in front of him and crossed her arms across her chest. "So what did you think about instead?"

"Umm", said Percy, uncomfortably aware of the increasing hardness of his member. "Video games."

"Yeah?" said Annabeth. She reached over and picked up one of his homework papers, unknowingly giving him a look down her shirt. Percy looked up at the ceiling, avoiding her eyes, as Annabeth studied the paper. _Come on Percy, you can get through this added torture._ "Well, you actually did get some work done", she said and after another moment she added, "correctly."

"Well, that's what you get when you're forced to study for an hour." he said, still looking at the ceiling. _Almost over,_ he thought. Annabeth chuckled and kissed him on the cheek. "I'm proud of you", she whispered.

That was it. Those four words that Annabeth said more infrequently than 'I love you' made Percy snap. He grabbed her face and pulled her back into a full, deep kiss. Annabeth was shocked for a second but then relaxed into the kiss. She moved her legs so she was sitting on his lap and she ran her fingers through his hair. Percy yanked the hair tie that caged her beautiful, curly hair and bunched it up in his hands. Annabeth broke the kiss for a moment and breathlessly ran to the office door. Percy started to ask "What are you doing?" but stopped when he heard the door lock click and saw her run back to him, leaping into his lap. She laced her hands around his neck and kissed him intently. Percy moved his hands from her hair to her shoulders, running his fingers down the fabric of her blazer, then running his hands up again. Annabeth pulled off his T-shirt is one swift gesture. Percy reached for the buttons on her jacket and undid them carefully, he knew how expensive those things were. As he looked at his stunning girlfriend, he couldn't help but smirk when he thought of the obvious and stereotypical situation they were in. Annabeth, the hot, sexy professor. Percy, the bad boy student who would do _anything_ for an A. He broke their kiss for a moment.

"Professor, I just wanted to say, if I were teaching this class you would have an A+ right now." Percy smirked.

Annabeth bit her lip to fight the laugh that was threatening to break free. "Well, it's a good thing you're not the teacher then. As a servant of education, I must treat everyone equally."

Percy frowned for a second, his hands on Annabeth's waist. "So does this mean you're going to make out with all of your students know?"

She finally laughed, and it was the sweetest sound in the world. "Shut up, seaweed brain and kiss me."

He obliged. Then he slid of her blazer and got to work on her blouse buttons. Annabeth ran her hands over his chest before linking her arms together behind his head, ducking her head down to his pecs, and littering his body with kisses. Percy finally got the blouse undone, his trembling fingers making the work difficult. He quickly fumbled with her bra and let it fall as he caught sight of her amazing breasts. Her breathing hitched when he slowly circled her nipples with his thumbs. She bit her tongue to avoid the loud moan building in her throat. She threw her head back as his rubbing got more intense and he finally covered one of her nipples with his mouth. She gasped at the wonderful sensation she was sure she would never get used to. She clumsily undid his pants and tried to pull them down but they got caught in the chair. Although she didn't want the wonderful sensation on her chest to end, she raised Percy's head up from her breasts so she could pull him over to her desk and get his clothes off. Annabeth was so neat, there was nearly nothing on it except for a computer which Annabeth carefully lowered to the ground. Percy chuckled at how cautious she was.

"So," he started as Annabeth pushed him onto the desk and pulled his pants off of his ankles, "we're fully exposing the student-professor stereotype, huh?"

She pulled of her own pants so all that was remaining between them was two thin layers of underwear. "Quiet, Mr. Jackson" she whispered as she crawled on top of him, "or else I might have to reprimand you again."

He shivered as she slowly, agonizingly, pulled his boxers off to reveal his fully erect member. She held in her hands, squeezed it, and circled it with her fingers, touching every nook and cranny of him. Percy couldn't take it any longer, he pulled her up so they were face-to-face. He bit back a moan as yanked off her wet underwear. His fingers gently stroked her center as she spasmed each time he brushed past her clitoris. He kissed her again and tried to flip them so he was on top but failed due to the small maneuvering ability of being on the desk. Instead, Annabeth broke the kiss and aligned herself with him.

"I do hope you will pay more attention during class", she said with a sexy little smirk. Before Percy could respond, she thrust herself into him. He moaned as she slid on top of him. He would never get used to the feeling of being one with Annabeth: his soulmate, his best friend, his better half. She clutched his arms for a moment, relishing the feeling of being with him. Then she rose up just enough so he was barely inside her before slamming onto him again. Soon, they got into a rhythm. Annabeth loved how long their sex took, loved the reason why their sex took so long. After the first time they had made love, it had- in a way- become a competition. Who would orgasm first? Yet, it was much more than a game for the two soulmates. The "competition" reminded both of them that, even if the gods were against them and they had to defeat monsters on a weekly basis, they were still humans. Weird, childish, almost-adults who made competitions and played to win petty battles.

It was Percy this time who lost the war. As Annabeth bounced on him and her face seemed to lose all the worry and stress she normally carried, he felt his abdomen clench and he moaned as he entered the wonderful sense of euphoria that he only got around Annabeth. This was the one moment where he forgot about the world and only focused on the beautiful, intelligent woman in front of him. When Annabeth felt him fill her with his seed, her muscles clenched and she rode out her orgasm thinking only of the amazing man below her, who was trying so hard to pass her class and get through college, even though he didn't want to. He did it for her.

She fell on top of him, gasping for breath. She felt his chest rise and fall underneath her. Eventually, her breathing slowed and she closed her eyes and drank in his presence. This was her nemesis turned best friend turned soulmate. It blew her mind every time she thought of how far they had come and how close they had grown.

He smiled and kissed her hair. He loved these quiet moments with Annabeth where there was no pain, no worry, no stress, only that pure bliss of being with the person you're supposed to be with. He ran a hand through her sweaty, mangled hair. "So", he said. "That was pretty good, right? A-worthy, don't you think?"

He could feel her roll her eyes as she nuzzled further into his chest. "I'm afraid that's not how grades work, Mr. Jackson. You see, I would have to use some sort of unbiased indicator to evaluate whether that was-"

She was cut of by a kiss. When they broke apart, Annabeth smiled and looked into Percy's sea-green eyes. "Still not giving you an A."

He shrugged and grinned. "Worth a shot."


	4. Author's Note

**So, one of my requests was for a "jealous and possessive Annabeth" story but I really don't believe her character would be someone who has sex with her boyfriend because a girl is flirting with him. I just couldn't write the story and make it stay true to Annabeth's character. So sorry about that. BUT this means I am open to more requests. Please shoot me a DM or review on this story.**


	5. Middle School

**Thank you for all the requests! I'm going to try to get them all done. So in this story, I imagine Percy and Annabeth in their late thirties. Alright, here's one for** ogrencisedriyeozgur **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer- I don't own Percy or Annabeth or Camp Half-Blood or anything associated with Rick Riordan.**

"Excuse me, can you tell me where Mr. Jackson's room is?"

"Sure thing. It's in room 350. Follow this hall to the end, go up the stairs, and it should be on your left."

"Thank you."

Annabeth started her way down the school hallway, the clicking of her high-heels echoing through the empty space. It was 4:00 and Annabeth had gotten of work early so she had decided to surprise Percy at his job. Percy was currently working as a teacher at Lincoln Middle School in Manhattan. This new development occurred about three months ago when Percy and Annabeth received a call from their old mentor, Chiron. It turns out that there was a strong and mysterious demigod power radiating from a particular individual at this school. Chiron didn't know what godly parent the student had, but he needed someone to go check it out because there had been a major influx of demigods arriving at Camp Half-Blood and Chiron was swamped. Percy had automatically volunteered to help out tis new half-blood. He quit his aquatic veterinarian job with the aquarium to become a teacher. His job was to gain the child's trust and to learn his strength and origin. And, gods forbid, the kid attract some monsters to the school, Percy would tell him about the world of gods and demons. Percy just wanted to help introduce the kid into this crazy life in a better way than he himself had been introduced. That was one of the things Annabeth admired most about him. He was willing to drop anything just to make someone else's life better.

Annabeth reached the end of the hallway and started climbing the stairs. So far, he had made a little progress on the child. His name was Joseph. According to Percy, he was very kind and patient, not at all the normal behavior for demigods. He was smart, which made Percy think that maybe his godly parent was Athena but he already had a biological mother. At least Percy had started gaining Joseph's trust so he could learn more about him. Annabeth sighed as she turned into room 350. It sometimes bewildered her how sweet, caring, and amazing he could be.

The classroom was a mess. There were tons of boxes and random pieces of old furniture at the back of the classroom. The desks were arranged caddywompus with random paint stains splattered everywhere. Percy was sitting at the long desk at the front, papers strewn in all directions. His salt-and-pepper hair was sticking out at odd places. He was wearing a blue dress shirt with the top few buttons undone and was tapping his loafer-covered left foot subconsciously. With one hand, he was rubbing his five o'clock shadow scruff and with the other he was flipping the page of an essay he was reading. He was so focused, he didn't even notice Annabeth come into the room. _Gods, he is so sexy,_ she thought, admiring him from the doorway. Percy didn't know it, but Annabeth secretly got turned on every single time she saw him grading essays. She just had a thing for gorgeous male teachers, especially if they unknowingly tapped their feet when they concentrated and they smelled like the ocean and they had soft, thick, messy hair that Annabeth could run her hands through... She couldn't stand it any longer. She closed the door, locked it, and walked over to the man of her dreams to stand behind him. She ran her fingers over the fabric on his chest as she leaned over him and kissed his scruffy cheek. "Hey," she whispered. She felt his cheekbones smile against her lips.

"Hey" he said back, quickly giving Annabeth a peck on the lips before turning his attention back to the essay. Annabeth would not let him get away that easy. She slipped her hands under his shirt and starting drawing lazy circles on his collarbone. Percy sighed softly as his eyes fluttered shut.

"Annabeth," he murmured. "I can't right now... I have so many essays to grade... I'm really behind." Percy's voice sounded strained, like he was trying very hard not to turn around and kiss her back. He cleared his throat and went back to focusing on his essay but she could tell his heart wasn't really into it. Besides, hearing him say he needed to get work done only made her desire for him stronger.

"But you've been working so hard already," she said, moving her lips against his skin. "You need a break." She stopped rubbing circles on his chest and moved her hands to his dense, crazy hair. She massaged his scalp while gently nibbling on his ear.

"But-but I," he stuttered. He bit his lip and closed his eyes when she started kissing her way down his neck. Suddenly, he swiveled his chair around to face her, kissing her lips before muttering, "never mind."

Annabeth broke free from him and started walking away backwards, still facing him. "Are you kidding? It was that easy to get you to succumb to me? Perseus Jackson, hero of Olympus, I thought you were stronger than that!" She gave him a little smirk as he stood up and made his way over to her, glaring at her playfully.

"Oh, like you have room to talk Ms. I-rebuilt-Olympus-from-the-bottom-up. " he said. By this time he had reached her and was putting his arms around her. He whispered, "I see the way you look at me when I'm grading papers. I see your eyes darken when I'm filling out my lesson plans. I know you like the back of my hand, Wise girl."

She wanted to jump his bones right then and there but she would NOT give him the satisfaction of winning this game. She pushed away from him again. "I'm pretty sure I can control myself, Jackson."

He chuckled and went back to his desk. "Right." He sat back down and started looking at essays again.

Annabeth was kind of shocked. He didn't normally oppose her like this, but she was starting to really like it. This was a very fun game and she was not about to let him win. She sat down on the desk in front of him. She noticed that part of his shirt was untucked, which gave her an idea. "Percy, if you're going to keep up this teacher appearance, you're going to have to look the part."

He looked at her, genuinely concerned. "What's wrong with what I'm wearing?"

"Well," she started. She hopped off the desk and pulled him up. Then she slowly tucked in his shirt, "accidentally" brushing up some of the more sensitive parts of his body. "You need to look professional. These kids are easily impressionable."

He licked his lips. Annabeth smirked because she knew she nearly had him. She ran her hands up his chest and played with the buttons on his shirt.

"You-," he started before his voice cracked. He cleared his throat and started again. "Your necklace is showing the latch."

She looked down at the necklace Percy had given her on their five year anniversary. It was a silver infinity pendant: simple yet beautiful. "Oh, you're right." She said, going to fix the chain but Percy stopped her hands.

"Allow me," he said, his voice husky. His soft fingers grazed her neck as he fixed the piece of jewelry. Her skin tingled wherever his feather-light touch appeared on her. He smoothed his hands down her shirt, lightly skimming her breasts on the way down. "I saw some wrinkles in your blouse." he whispered.

Annabeth exhaled sharply. This was going to have to end soon, she almost couldn't stand it. Almost. She still wanted to win so she decided to make her next move. She looked around as she started taking off her blazer. "Is it hot in here? I feel like it is."

Percy's eyes dilated slightly because he knew where this was going. He wrapped his arms around her, smiling with pride. "Mmm, I win." he said as he littered kisses down her neck.

"No," Annabeth scoffed, still letting him kiss her because it felt so _good_. "I was simply taking off my blazer. What, do you get turned on every time a woman takes off her jacket?"

He took his lips off of her and shook his head, rubbing circles on her lower back. "Nope. Just one woman."

Annabeth bit back a smile. She was going to lose, she knew it. Unless... She backed away from him again, hands still on his arms. "How about I give you a massage? You've been so tense lately."

He breathed in and closed his eyes. Maybe, just maybe, he would give up first. "Sure," he finally mumbled. "Nothing provocative about a friendly massage."

She grinned. "Exactly." Then, she proceeded to unbutton his shirt.

He backed away, startled. "Hey, hey, hey. That's not friendly."

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Percy, do you know how massages work? They are 50% more effective if you are working with just the bare skin." His breathing got a little bit heavier as she finished unbuttoning his shirt and slowly rolled it off his shoulders. She made a show of folding it up nicely before going back to Percy. She started rubbing his shoulders, down to his shoulder blades, across to his pecs, then down to his stomach and over to his sensitive lower back. She creeped down to his butt, squeezing it softly. She looked up at his face and saw his eyes were shut tightly. He shot them open suddenly and looked at her. "Your turn." he said, gruffly.

He slowly took of her tank top blouse and threw it to the side before he started rubbing her neck. He reached his hands over her shoulders, holding her closer, as he tantalizingly moved lower and lower until he got to her bra clasp. In one smooth motion, he undid the clasp and started to slowly drag the straps off. The bra fell to the floor without ceremony. He pressed her closer to him as he moved his calloused hands across her back. She suppressed a moan as she felt her bare breasts collide with his hot, salty skin. She licked his chest, hoping to taste some of that wonderful ocean flavor she had become so accustomed to.

He chuckled and she could feel every vibration in his body. "I won."

She knew she couldn't argue her way out of this one so she used the most effective rebuttal she had. "Shut up." And then she kissed him on the mouth.

Things sped up after that.

They kicked off their shoes and socks in a matter of seconds. Then they both reached for each others bottoms, pulling down both the outer and undergarments at the same time. Percy roughly kissed Annabeth and lifted her up to carry her to a random couch at the back of the room. His hands caressed her bottom and Annabeth hooked her legs around his waist while kissed him passionately, wanting more of him with every millisecond that went by. He pushed her onto the couch, still kissing her, running his hands through her hair. She kept her legs locked around him, pulling him flush to her, making sure he could never get away. He moved his hands to either side of her face and still forcefully kissing her, he positioned his fully erect member at her entrance and slammed into her. Annabeth moaned at the contact. They usually didn't get this rough with sex. However, when they did, it reminded Annabeth of the fact that this man was once offered the opportunity to become a god because of his power and strength but instead he chose to remain a mortal and remain with her. It turned her on more than anything. He pulled out and pushed into her again, a little more hesitantly this time. She stopped kissing him for a moment.

"No," she gasped. "Harder."

"You sure?"

"Yes!"

He grinned his classic Percy grin and covered her mouth with his once again. He pushed into her deeper than before. She helped by crashing her hips against his with every thrust. The moved faster and faster until they both felt like they were going to explode from pure ecstasy. They both came at the same time, yelling the other's name, and then collapsing from exhaustion. They stayed there for a moment, just content to be in each other's arms. Annabeth rubbed his back happily. He moved his head up from her chest so he could kiss her gently.

"I love you," he whispered, moving a strand of blonde, curly hair away from her face.

With those three words, Annabeth realized that she didn't care that she had lost this silly competition. In fact, she didn't care if she lost her job or if she was homeless or if she never won one of those stupid games she played with Percy ever again. All she cared about was the man in front of her, and that was all she needed.


End file.
